This invention relates to a device for fitting a magnetic head to a head base of a tape recorder, utilizing an azimuth adjustment screw.
The magnetic head of a tape recorder should be so positioned as to have its front face in parallel to the running magnetic tape and to assume a specific level with respect to the magnetic tape. If improperly positioned relative to the tape, the magnetic head will degrade very much the record and reproduction characteristics of the tape recorder. To adjust the position of the head, the head fixing plate to which the head is fixed is rockably attached to a head base which is fixed to the panel of the tape recorder, and an azimuth adjustment screw is provided between the head fixing plate and the head base. The azimuth adjustment screw is turned in one direction or the other to adjust minutely the level and inclination of the head with respect to the tape. After the head is set at the correct position in this way, a bonding agent such as "Locktite (trade name)" is applied to fix the head of the screw to the head fixing plate.
A portable tape recorder is liable to external shock and vibration. It often receives such enormous shock or vibration that the bonding agent peels off to loosen the azimuth adjustment screw. If this happens, the azimuth adjustment screw may turn by itself, and the magnetic head may therefore come out of the optimum position relative to the magnetic tape. Consequently, the azimuth adjustment screw has to be turned again so minutely as to set the head in the optimum position.